


We've married for love.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh's plan to subtly correct Mandy's opinion of her and John's relationship,  is almost derailed.





	We've married for love.

It was a warm August afternoon, two months after their wedding and John and Kayleigh were as loved up as ever, this little visit to Steve and Mandy,s one of the few they had made, much preferring their own company, they preferred  time together, but today was a day to spend with family.

“ Bloody hot ain't it? “ Steve said pulling a seat into the shade under the canopy at the back of the house.

“ Too much for me pal, at least you lasted longer than I managed” John said wiping his brow.

“ Those two are like bloody Salamanders, hotter the better “ Steve nodded towards the two redheaded sisters, lying flat out on a couple of sun loungers, “ how they do it is beyond me, you'd think redheads would avoid the sun ,but not those two eh?”

“ They'll have white bits this time though eh “ John chuckled

“ Some of my favourite bits the white bits “

“ Most of mine “ John grinned.

 

“ So it's not a credit card then ?” Mandy asked.

“ No it's a sort of prepaid debit card thing, Monza I think John called it, you top it up from another account “

“ Does it look like a credit card ?”

“ Well mine's fluorescent pink, so not really, but you can split bills an everything, it does the calculation for you , you only need to press a button on the app, it's great ”

“ I'm intrigued Kaylz, might just apply “

“ It's in the middle zip bit of me handbag if you wanna see “

“ I need the lav anyway,  wanna drink when I'm up “

“ Aye thanks Mandy “

 

The younger of the two sisters got up, and after her toilet break,  poured two glasses of Prosecco.

“ John “ Mandy asked from inside the kitchen, “ Ask Kayleigh where that card thing is again”

John from out on the patio relayed the message to Kayleigh.

“ Middle zip bit of her handbag “ John relayed the reply.

“ Ask her if it in the same bit as her Levora, no wait , it's okay I've got it “

“ She's got it “ John shouted up the length of the garden.

No one saw the flash of anger sweep across his features.

 

Kayleigh and Mandy had had a good catch up, John and Steve had taken the kids to the park, later after dinner, John, Steve and Alfie had played Fifa on the xbox, and as a treat Kayleigh had done Sophie's nails. It was late in the evening before John and Kayleigh headed home

They said they're goodbyes and set off, all smiles and exuding happiness. It was the calm before the storm.

 

“ That was a lovely day “ Kayleigh bubbled .

John sat staring straight ahead.

“ John, I said it was a lovely day, it was wasn't it?”

Still John stared straight ahead.

“ What's wrong wi mister grumpy now ?” She said lightheartedly.

John signalled and pulled into the council playing field carpark.

“ Are you okay John ?” Kayleigh asked stroking his arm, he pulled away.

“ What's in the centre zip bit of your bag ?”

“ That Mondo card thing “

“ And what else ?”

“ What do you mean what else?”

“ What do you think I effin mean, what else do you keep in that bit of your bag ?” John was glaring at her as he spoke.

“ Nothing important “

“ Really ?”

“ Bits and bobs “

“ Such as ?”

“ I dunno, tissues, loose change, lottery tickets, that sort of stuff”

“ And Levora?”

They had been sitting facing each other since they pulled up, now Kayleigh turned around and faced the front.

“ I said Levora Kayleigh, is that in your bag ?, I know what that is, I'm not as dumb as you treat me “

Kayleigh looked straight ahead, wringing her hands in her lap. Playing for time.

“ Yes “ she eventually said.” Yes that n’ all”

“ Shit” John said looking towards the roof” I hoped she was wrong”

“ Who ?”

“ Mandy, she found them looking for that bloody card”

“ Oh right“ Kayleigh said and smiled as she looked out the side window.

“ Unbelievable, all you can say oh right, that's it, Oh right ?”

“ I'm not being unfaithful so don't you dare accuse me of that “ she said jabbing her finger at him

“ Funnily enough, I never gave that a thought , I never ever would“

“ I don't want to get pregnant now, and that's all there is to it okay, that's the only reason “

“ Eh no, not bloody okay , not by a long chalk madam, no, no, no “

“ I thought you said the decision to get pregnant was mine to make ?”

“ It was, I mean it is “

“ Well I've decided not to, well not right now anyway “

“ Since when?”

“ Does it matter ?”

“ I think it does , before we became close you said, and to quote “ my clock is ticking John, me eggs are already near their use by date” and now, married and comfortable you've changed your mind”

“ Am I not allowed to then ?, do you want to make my decisions for me do you ?, have I to be subservient to you ,must I ask for permission about what I Kayleigh do with my own body,  John my lord and master ?”

“ Don't be stupid..”

“ I AM not stupid John “ she stared him down.

“ You are if you think that's what I expect of ya “

“ I'll wait a little while “

“ Why ?”

“ Why not ?”

“ Why ?Kayleigh why ?, I'll tell you bloody why will ah, we talked about this before, and you said you didn't want to waste time, you wanted to start making little Redmonds on honeymoon you said, that's why “

“ I did then, but….”

“ Then ?”

“ John “ she said turning back to face him and grasping his hands” I'm going to tell you something okay ?”

“ Okay “

“I  overheard a conversation, it doesn't matter who or where ok, but they described me as a desperate bitch, so desperate to get pregnant by their reckoning, that I'd go with the first decent man that showed an interest, and that's why I'm with you, they believed that I thought any man would do me as a father for my kids, and that there was no love between us, you were nothing more to me than a donor , I will not have anyone, do you hear me anyone, bad mouth you like that” she said raising her voice considerably.

“ Us, it's a slap in the face to you too love, I mean …….”

“ People can say and think what they want about me, the lord only knows they have done for years, it's water off a duck's back to me, but I will not have your reputation tarnished by people thinking that you're only of use to me as a way to get pregnant “

“ You know that's not true don't you ?” She kissed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

“ Of course I do love, I'd never question your love for me, and you know how I feel about you don't you? “

“ Yes “ she kissed his hands again.

“ Mandy  “ John suddenly shouted.

“ She knows them yes ?”

“ Bitch how dare…….”

“ Are you accusing my sister ?”

“ Eh no sorry love, no of course not “

“ Good, next time it's discussed she'll remember what she saw today and put them right “

“ Am I being thick again sweetheart, ‘cause I'm a bit lost now, how did hearing that change your mind?”

“ I want people to see I'm not desperate, that we've married for  love, and that children are an extra not a necessity “

“ Bit risky love, no offence but, time is ticking you said it yourself”

“ I'm willing to risk another few months John, three at the most eh ?”

“ We could have discussed it love”

“ I didn't want to hurt you by telling you someone we know thought that of us, it's bad enough me knowing “

“ Thanks , I think “

“ Let's go home John, I'm tired, I've a head coming on too “

“ Okay love, oh and by the way it was a nice day, lovely in fact, pill episode excluded “

 

As they drove off Kayleigh sat back in the seat and smiled, everything was fine in her life right now. She remembered hearing Mandy and Kelly having that conversation, and how she was a heartbeat away from confronting them. It had taken her a while to set things to rights, the discussion with Mandy about the card, generating enough interest for Mandy to want to see it, the strategically placed pill packet that Mandy would see and unconsciously register. John finding out wasn't supposed to happen,  but she'd handled that. Had Mandy looked closer she would have noticed the packet was full, so would John if he'd asked to see it, but he didn't bless him. Truth be told she'd flushed her pills the week they got married, she'd got that packet from Donna. Kayleigh didn't need them, and as she was three weeks late she reckoned she wouldn't for another nine month or so. Everyone she knew will have thought she was on the pill and had had a little accident. She wasn't stupid, on the contrary she thought “ how clever am I ?” She dreamt of little redheaded children as she slept contentedly on the way home.


End file.
